Tensión
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Akko ha estado pensando mucho en Diana este último tiempo y esto la ha llevado a percibir cierta tensión entre ambas, que deberán resolver. Diakko.


_Pasa el tiempo y los fanfic Diakkos, se van alejando ya, tutururutu..._

 _Si vienes desde Tumblr, te felicito, hermano._

* * *

Hace un tiempo que he tenido pensamientos extraños con respecto a Diana, pensamientos que no me dejan dormir por las noches. Tengo fantasías, cosas raras que pasan por mi mente en el momento menos esperado, mientras intento quedarme dormida, cuando estoy en el baño y, a veces, incluso cuando como algo. He notado que últimamente es más atenta conmigo, aunque sigue teniendo esa misma actitud altanera de siempre, pero su expresión es más relajada. Hay veces en que pasa por mi lado y roza mi cabello antes de comenzar a hablarme, me pregunta cómo van mis calificaciones, si tengo problemas con alguna materia o si necesito que me ayude en algo, cosa que por supuesto siempre niego. También he notado cambios en sus ojos o, más bien, en su forma de mirarme, quizás sea inventiva mía, pero creo que me mira de forma distinta a las demás, siento que ahora es más directa y no quita sus ojos de los míos. Me habla despacio, no alza mucho el tono y cuando me ve atrapada en una situación que no es conveniente para mí, siempre se acerca y trata de aconsejarme. Diana ha cambiado mucho desde la última aventura que tuvimos juntas, y eso me gusta mucho, pero me hace pensar en situaciones que podrían terminar de otra manera, si es que alguna de las dos hiciera o dijera algo que nos comprometiera. Hay momentos en los que pienso seriamente en esto y me digo: "Sólo tengo la cabeza caliente", de forma muy literal. Pero es que sus actitudes me dejan perpleja, como ahora, por ejemplo: Ella está a mi lado, son cerca de las doce de la noche, ni Hannah ni Bárbara están en la habitación y ambas estamos estudiando. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que jamás aceptaba su ayuda? Pues, tiene que ver con algo personal; no me gusta que Diana sepa qué tan burra puedo llegar a ser, pero la cosa es distinta cuando estoy a punto de reprobar una materia y la maestra Badcock lo dice enfrente de toda la clase ¿Cómo podría así negarme a que me ayude? Lo acepté y ambas nos encaminamos a su habitación para repasar los contenidos más importantes. Y ahora, heme aquí, sosteniendo mi lápiz mientras doy leves golpecitos con él sobre el cuaderno, veo que Diana anota cosas en su libreta, mira un libro y vuelve a anotar cosas. Está tranquila, respira calmada, sus ojos están plasmados en sus notas y luego se detiene, deja el lápiz y me mira confundida ¿Será que la estaba observando muy fijo? Quizás se incomodó. Por su expresión puedo darlo por sentado. Suspiro y giro mi vista a la lámpara de escritorio que nos da la luz, poniendo mi lápiz entre mi nariz y mis labios, esperando a que Diana me diga algo por estar mirándola, pero en vez de eso, ella ríe un poco y arrebate el lápiz de mí, golpeando suavemente mi cuaderno, supongo yo, para que ponga atención.

\- Concéntrate Akko. Estás aquí para estudiar historia mágica, no a mí – Bufé rodando los ojos y volví a acomodarme sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo mi mejilla con la palma de mi mano derecha.

\- Estoy concentrada, sólo estaba pensando – Diana dejó de mirarme en ese momento, y esa sonrisita furtiva que tenía en sus labios desapareció, para volver a su expresión fría y seria, continuando con sus apuntes.

\- ¿Y en qué piensas?

\- No lo sé… – Me encogí de hombros viendo mi cuaderno y luego agregué – ¿En ti?

Nuevamente dejó su lápiz de lado y se quedó quieta unos segundos, sorprendida, creo. Giró su cabeza hacía mí, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca tenía una mueca extraña, no sabría decir cuál era, pero estaba allí. Entonces suspiró, no me dijo nada y siguió escribiendo, como si con ello lograra distraerse de mi presencia. Algo realmente frustrante para mí. Se estuvo así por varios segundos, hasta que volvió a detenerse, susurró algo que no entendí y luego se cubrió la boca comenzando a sonrojarse, sin mirarme, de hecho, había volteado su rostro para evitarme.

\- ¿Puedes dejar eso? – Me reclamó posteriormente, haciéndome en crispar la espalda – Deja de mirarme…

\- Ah-ah… Sí, lo siento. Es que yo… _yo no puedo_ …

\- ¿Qué? – Su expresión me alertó y me hizo saber que esto se estaba volviendo más extraño de lo alguna vez nos pudo ser. Corregí mi postura rápidamente y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, abriendo un libro frente a mí.

\- Que-que no puedo concentrarme con el sonido de tu lápiz… Deja de escribir tanto.

\- Estoy haciendo un resumen para que puedas estudiar con más facilidad ¿y así me lo agradeces?

\- ¿Y quién te lo pidió?

La vi con ojos encendidos y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, al parecer, ambas nos habíamos molestado con la otra, aunque le doy créditos extra porque en realidad yo me estoy comportando como una niñata. Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones y decidí pedirle disculpas.

\- Muy bien, lo siento otra vez – Me incorporé cruzando los brazos y Diana se quedó viéndome, extrañada – Creo que es la hora. No me siento bien. Inventa una excusa creativa, pero ya no quiero estar más aquí… con permiso – Tomé mis cosas para marchar, estaba decidida a hacerlo, cuando escuché la voz de Diana a mis espaldas, apagada.

\- Akko – Me llamó, su cabeza estaba gacha y desde mi posición, volteando el rostro a ella con las cejas molestas, se podía divisarla jugando con sus manos, nerviosamente. Entonces volvió a hablar – ¿Es que acaso no te agrado?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No puedes estar conmigo porque aún no te agrado del todo, cierto? – Ella se giró en la silla para poder verme, atrapándome totalmente desprevenida. Si supiese que es todo lo contrario. Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza y me acerqué de vuelta al escritorio, sentándome frente a ella.

\- No, no es eso – Le dije, rascándome la cabeza – Es que de verdad es muy tarde y me pongo algo irritable cuando no duermo.

\- ¡Entonces quédate a dormir aquí! – Su grito me desconcertó y ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras, yendo a taparse la boca con ambas manos, totalmente roja y avergonzada – No he dicho nada, de verdad, lo siento.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede a dormir contigo? – Entre su arrebol y su incapacidad de mirarme, Diana se cubrió completamente el rostro y me aseguró que no.

\- Sólo si tú quieres…

Terminado de escucharla, me incliné hacia atrás sobre mi asiento y lo medite seriamente. ¿Qué podría hacerme esto? Respecto a mis fantasías he de aclarar. No es como si no pudiera controlarlas, y tampoco es algo que pase absolutamente todos los días, digo. Pero el tener a Diana a mi lado no lo haría más fácil, todo lo contrario. Me encuentro en una situación compleja y quisiera saber qué hacer. Quisiera saber si decirle que sí sería lo mejor, porque ella está esperando mi respuesta, está totalmente sonrojada y se muerde un dedo, mira a un lado y sus ojos brillan. " _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer_?" El tiempo sigue pasando, el silencio se está haciendo notorio, necesito darle una respuesta, quiero darle una respuesta y ella la espera tan sugerentemente que acaba llamándome:

\- Akko – Me dice y yo no sé si lo hace como una forma de traerme de vuelta a la realidad, pero lo hace. Y su voz sale débil y tímida, cosa bastante rara en ella, incluso viéndose vulnerable. Sacudo mi cabeza ante esta idea y me atrevo a responderle, con el timbre fastidiado y mi cuerpo alborotado.

\- ¡Está bien, me quedo, está bien! – Mis puños se agitan mientras lo digo y pareciese que hasta estoy molesta por mi decisión, cosa que Diana nota y me lo deja saber de inmediato, inclinando su cuerpo más cerca de mí mientras arruga su falda entre sus puños. Su voz suena estridente.

\- ¡Bueno, pero no me lo digas como si te estuviera obligando!

\- ¡Pero si no te he dicho que me estás obligando!

Chica obstinada, sólo sabe dejar estragos en mi mente. Si al menos mostrara un poco más de amabilidad, este tipo de cosas no tendrían que pasar, no tendríamos que acabar siempre peleadas por tonterías y ella no tendría que ponerse de mal humor, cruzarse de brazos y empinar la nariz como si hubiese ganado y no escuchara replicas. Porque pareciese como si eso le diera la razón, pero no lo hace, sólo la hace ver como una cría a la que no le gusta que le lleven la contra, justo como ahora. Gruñí para mis adentros y me giré al escritorio para ordenar un poco mis cosas, que por las prisas, había dejado tiradas. Cerré mis libros y cuadernos, guardé mis bolígrafos también y luego de poner el último con una fuerza exagerada sobre mis notas, suspiré, dejándome caer en el respaldo de la silla. Sí que debe ser difícil ser amiga de Diana, en especial cuando no te comportas como ella quisiese que fueses, un fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? – Me habló de repente, haciéndome saltar sobre la silla. Casi haciéndome creer que podía leer las mentes y saber que yo estaba hablando, tal vez, un poquito mal de ella para mis adentros ¿Le arderán los oídos? – Si no quieres quedarte está bien, puedes irte.

\- Creo ya haberte dado una respuesta – Me crucé de brazos – ¿Siempre debes ser tan grosera?

\- No necesito que te quedes, no pienses que te lo dije porque quería que lo hicieras – Grosera y egocéntrica. Como si yo fuese a quedarme con ella porque me lo pide.

\- Bueno, sólo me quedaré porque pienso que te sientes sola sin Hannah y Bárbara. Lo sé, a mí también me pasa cuando Lotte y Sucy salen y no me invitan.

Le contesto y ella baja el rostro, mirando algo al lado de ella, nuevamente susurra entre dientes y no alcanzo a escucharle, pero me conformo con que haya calmado su ímpetu y me deje relajarme un rato. Siento que esta situación es más estresante que tener que detener un misil. Já. Y pensar que lo hice con Diana a mi lado, si nos hubiéramos puesto a pelear, lo más seguro es que un país completo hubiese desaparecido.

Acabé bostezando entre tanto pensar, y cuando lo hice, Diana se giró a mí rápidamente, poniendo ojitos de preocupación en su rostro y preguntó:

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño? – Yo sacudí los hombros, estirando mi cuello hacia atrás para poder apoyar mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos, y respondí:

\- Algo así – Después volví a bostezar – Pero puedo aguantar un rato más.

\- ¿De qué sirve? Si no vas a estudiar, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Iré a ponerme pijama, tú acomódate mientras tanto ¿Sí?

\- Bien…

La observe mientras se ponía de pie, impulsándose con sus manos desde el escritorio, llevaba la mirada serena y ahora su cuerpo expelía seguridad, de esa misma que había perdido segundos atrás, cosa que me pareció curiosa. Luego, comenzó a andar en dirección al cuarto de baño, aquel que está detrás de todos estos estantes de libros que ella tiene, me dijo que pronto volvía y que por favor no hiciera nada inapropiado en su ausencia; y acabó por perderse, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada, que me pareció más avergonzada que otra cosa. Finalmente, me enderecé en mi asiento y me quedé observando el camino por donde ella se había ido hacía tan solo unos segundos, parpadeando perpleja. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero Diana se estaba comportando más extraña que de costumbre. En fin, no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto. El sueño de verdad me estaba pudiendo y quería descansar las horas que fuesen, antes de tener que levantarme mañana. Así que me puse de pie también, estirando los brazos y caminando lento hasta estarme frente a la cama de Diana. Allí tomé asiento un rato, comprobando la suavidad de su colchón, que he de admitir, era cientos de veces mejor al mío. Rasqué mi mejilla ante esto ¿Puedo culpar a Diana por ser una aristócrata del siglo XXI? Me parece que no, pero ya deberíamos dejar también eso de las clases sociales y ver quien duerme en la mejor habitación, esto es injusto, si la escuela tiene dinero para mantener cuartos así, podrían mejorar un poco el nuestro también.

Suspiré sintiendo un ligero pesar en el pecho, y además, me tomé el atrevimiento de recostarme desvergonzadamente sobre su cama, arropándome con las sábanas puestas a mi alrededor, sin importarme en absoluto que dejara todo echo un lio, ya verá Diana si por esto me expulsa para siempre de su habitación, lo que es yo, disfrutaré esto los segundos que pueda.

\- ¡Pasaría la eternidad aquí si me lo propusiera!

\- Oh ¿De verdad?

Su tono de voz me tomó por sorpresa, y en un tiempo record, terminé otra vez sentada sobre el colchón, como si no hubiese estado acobijándome nunca. Entonces la vi allí parada a unos metros alejada de mí, se había colocado su camisón para dormir. Uno que yo no conocía, pero que me tomé el tiempo de conocer. Era de color celestino, quizás tela de seda, dejaba expuestos sus hombros sosteniéndose de dos tiritas y terminaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, bastante provocador tratándose de Diana. Se veía encantadora y preciosa vestida así, pero más que llamarme la atención, esto me sacó un poco de quicio. Bien, porque primero le dan una familia heredera de una de las más grandes brujas habidas y por haber, luego tiene dinero, después es súper lista y para rematar, es hermosa ¿Qué no saben lo que es la repartición equitativa? Al menos dejarme algo a mí también ¿No? Y lo que lo hace peor, es ese gran par de pechos que florecen desde su clavícula y se van agrandando hasta formar dos montes perfectos y turgentes. Digo, no lo creería si no los estuviera viendo. Así que esto es lo que guarda debajo del uniforme, y me pregunto cómo será el resto. Dejo escapar un gruñido a la vez que la sigo con la mirada, Diana camina hasta mí avergonzada e intenta cubrirse cruzando los brazos, pero esto sólo logra que sus pechos se aplasten. Estupendo. Se sienta y rasca su brazo, nerviosa.

\- Ahm… ¿No te sacarás el uniforme? ¿Piensas dormir así? – me pregunta y yo por fin puedo salir de mi estupor. Sacudo la cabeza un instante, precedente a responderle, y empiezo a desatar mi corbatín, antes de que siga.

\- Sí, lo haré ahora.

\- Si quieres te ayudo…

Dice y yo la miro, viendo como se sonroja lentamente hasta darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, entonces sus sentidos se alborotan y comienza a darme un montón de explicaciones que yo nunca le pedí, algo bastante gracioso. Sonrío para mí y tiro del lazo de mi corbatín hasta donde puedo, hecho que es truncado cuando el nudo se aprieta más, en vez de soltarse. Trato de mirarme para saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero sólo consigo un intento fallido de esto mismo, pues el nudo está tan arriba en mi cuello, que no puedo verlo y ahora siento que ahorca. No estoy por pedirle socorro a Diana ni que me ayude, pero ella se da por entendida sola y se acerca a mí de todos modos, llevando sus manos hasta el lazo, con un gesto cansado, pero no sorprendido, al parecer acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas en mí.

No le digo nada y dejo que ella desate el nudo, haciéndolo con calma y delicadeza, sus dedos rosan de vez en cuando mi cuello y eso me estremece, pues son muy suaves. Al final, termina por dejar el corbatín sobre la mesa de su escritorio y luego desabrocha el nudo de mi cinta roja y los botones de mi chaleco. Y lo hace con tanta avidez, que creo que tiene un magister para estas cosas. Mientras yo sigo desconcertada por su actuar, tan amoroso y servicial.

\- Lo demás lo haces tú – Clamó de repente, y sus manos se alejaron de mí, dejándome sola. Con lo bien que lo estaba disfrutando, sin tener que mover ni un músculo. Habrá que acostumbrarse.

\- Está bien…

Me levanto para dejar el chaleco sobre la silla del escritorio y hago igual con las demás prendas que me he retirado ya. Entonces comprendo que sólo debo descalzarme lo zapatos y ya estaría completamente lista. Así que, estando de pie y afirmada de la silla, tomo uno de mis zapatos y lo retiro, trastabillando al momento de. Doy un salto para estabilizarme y, burdamente, acabo por pisar a Diana, justo donde más duele, en los deditos de los pies. Ella sonoramente suelta un quejido y lleva sus manos allí, frotándose para aliviar el daño, y yo, completamente afligida me dirijo a ella de nuevo, arrodillándome frente a ella para ver qué todo esté bien.

\- Ay, lo siento Diana ¿Te hice mucho daño? – Le pregunto, sabiendo que su respuesta será poco sincera. Y por lo que me dice y lo que demuestra su cara, sé que me está mintiendo.

\- N-no… - Chilla y sigue sosteniendo su pie – Fue solo el susto…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sólo mira tu cara – La señalé – Debió dolerte mucho, déjame verte.

\- No, Akko, es en serio… No es necesario que…

Pero no quise quedarme escuchando sus réplicas. Sólo le tomé las manos y las saqué de mi vista, permitiéndome observar el estado de sus deditos, los cuales estaban algo hinchados y eritematosos. Entonces me decidí por pasar mi mano por sobre ellos, logrando un quejido más agudo de Diana, y luego dejarle un beso de colita de rana, que si no sana hoy, sanará mañana. Mi mamá me lo enseñó en el jardín de niños, y a veces daba resultados. Aunque no contaba con que esto hiciera que Diana volviera a jadear, pero que ahora lo hiciera de forma más gutural, como un sonido salido muy por dentro de su garganta. Alcé mi vista para verla, y allí estaba ella, sonrojada y con la respiración apurada, además de que sus manos ahora apretaban fuertemente las sábanas y se notaba bastante nerviosa o ansiosa, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

\- Uhm… ¿Sucede algo?

Ella respondió como si le faltase el aire.

\- Tus labios están… fríos…

\- ¿Qué mis labios están qué…?

Ella omitió palabra alguna y selló su boca en una línea delgada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No queriendo repetir lo que había dicho. Pero más que mi duda por saber cuáles habían sido sus palabras, realmente me encontraba intrigada por su reacción. Diana se había vuelto roja completamente y su respirar era pesado y resguardado, su cuerpo también tiritó después de besarle y me dejó extrañamente emocionada por ello. Me había gustado sentir que podía provocarle ese tipo de catálisis, subyugarla con una acción tan simple. Dejar indefensa su humanidad y saber que podía lucir tan vulnerable y atractiva a la vez, mientras su "yo" se descomponía frente a mí.

\- _Linda…_

No lo pude prever desde antes, fue como si algo dentro de mi ser subiera desde lo más bajo hasta mi cabeza y manejara mi cuerpo para que se acercase más al de Diana y la acorralase entre mí y el colchón. Ella esplendorosamente sometida. No me reclamó, ni hizo amago de que le desagradase lo que yo hacía, simplemente acataba mis deseos y a pies juntos. Entonces me detuve a medio camino de su rostro, preguntándome seriamente que qué es lo que pensaba hacerle ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacerle algo indebido? ¿O era completamente debido? La disyuntiva hizo a mi cerebro detenerse y analizar mejor la situación, retomando el control de aquella conducta agresiva que se había apoderado de mí hace sólo uno segundos.

La miré. Y la miré mucho, miré sus ojitos, sus pestañas, sus cejas delineadas, la elegante bajada de su nariz y la punta de ésta misma, su frente con cabellos dorados, sus mejillas blancas cubiertas de un velo rojizo; y sus encarnizados labios rosados, que se mantenían entreabiertos, respirando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban para funcionar. Bajé después de eso a su cuello, uno alargado y femenino, que se expandía hasta sus hombros y clavículas, y que desde éstas comenzaban a brotar sus dos senos redondos, macizos y firmes. Tengo que admitir que tuve curiosidad de verlos mejor, una descarada necesidad que me hizo tomar el tirante de su camisón y bajarlo lentamente hasta que llegase a su codo, lo mismo que con el otro. Dejando expuestos al mundo sus dos pechos, expuestos a mí sus dos pezones, rosados y tiernos. Cómo me bajó la dicha de poder tocarlos y sin poder resistirme lo hice, pero no con las manos, no, que eso era muy poco sensible, debía ser con la boca, incluso más sensitivo, la misma lengua. Sé que los atrapé entre mis labios cuando sentí un sabor ajeno al propio, una textura diferente que no había tenido la fortuna de sentir. Sólo un bocado de sus pechos y me creí adicta. Lo atrapé, lo chupé y lo dejé ir, así un par de veces e hizo lo mismo con su gemelo, teniendo a Diana jadeando por cada segundo que pasaba en ella.

Y no fue hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, que me detuve. Me frené en secó y me paralicé, porque ahora sí había adquirido toda mi lucidez y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente impertinente. Así que me alejé, limpiando la saliva que salía fuera de mis labios, me quedé sentada a centímetros del vientre de Diana y la vi horrorizada. Pero ella no me dijo nada, sólo cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos y no me dijo nada, se estuvo en silencio, normalizando su respiración apurada. Y yo estaba que me moría por ello.

\- Lo siento – Le dije entonces, llevando mis manos entre mi pelo – Eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar, muy, muy, muy fuera de lugar… Diana. Yo no quise hacerlo.

Presentí que había invadido algo muy personal en ella, tan íntimo, que hube de bajar todas sus guardias, dejándola vulnerable, algo poco visto en su actitud altanera. Pero que de todas formas, no era excusa. Si desde ahora en adelante no se atreviese a hablarme, lo entendería totalmente. Qué tonta.

\- Diana… Di-dime cómo arreglarlo… yo… prometo hacer lo que sea.

Ella me deleitó con su mirada nuevamente, volviendo a ganar confianza. Se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, y me dijo, acercándose un poco a mí, inclinada:

\- ¿Quieres arreglarlo? – Su voz profunda y escuálida me escandalizó, así que respondí con torpeza.

\- S-sí…

\- Bien – Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y lueguito guindó sus brazos a mi cuello, susurrando en mi boca – Pues… no me detengas ahora…

Su lengua pasó sobre mis labios y se metió dentro de ellos, robándome un beso. Quién diría que mi primer beso sería justo después de lamerle los senos a una amiga. Qué contrariedad. En fin, pienso que a Diana no le importó mucho y, por el contrario, creo que esto fue algo inesperadamente esperado para ella.

Volviendo sobre mis pasos.

Ella tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y se reclinó ante mí para abandonar un beso sobre mi boca. Sus labios, tersos y amables, se movieron con gracia sobre lo míos y mis niveles de ansiedad aumentaron un montón. Y no es que fuera por una sensación desagradable, para nada, pero hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de tal forma, que hasta el más diminuto poro de mi piel se dilataba y en crispaba en un tris. Mi espalda también se afectó, cayendo tensa y haciéndome creer que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y me iría hacia atrás, cosa que por suerte no ocurrió, ya que me agarré de los hombros de Diana por lo mismo. Al final, ella desistió de seguir besándome y acurrucó su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro, suspirando pesadamente.

Quise hablarle para poder conversar respecto a esta situación, que sinceramente me confundía, pero no supe cómo empezar. A ver, seamos claros. En principio, no puedo decir que mi relación con Diana es de las mejores ¿Bien? Ni siquiera he podido considerarla, hoy en día, mi amiga, pero aun así, toda esta controversia me ha llevado a pensar en ella en más de una ocasión y muchas veces en situaciones igualmente fascinantes como la de ahora. Bueno, tal vez no tan fascinantes, pero sí muy sugerentes ¿Acaso debería dejarlo pasar y parar ahora antes de que se vuelva más incómodo? _Difícil._

Percibo el movimiento de Diana, ella frota su frente en mí y me abraza por la cintura, volviendo a susurrar entre dientes. Quisiera saber qué es lo que se dice. Quizás está pensando demasiado en esto, así que yo también la abrazo y le doy leves caricias sobre la espalda, creando círculos en ella. Aquello logra relajarla y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mí, para detenerse en mis labios y continuar besándome. El sonido de su boca bailando sobre la mía, sintetiza un efecto extraño en la parte posterior de mi cuello, que baja hasta clavarse en mi espalda baja. Su anhelo por profundizarlo es grande y logra persuadirme para que yo abra mi boca y deje que su lengua explore dentro, mientras yo me quedo sin saber qué hacer ¿Se supone que yo haga lo mismo? Creo no tener la misma urgencia que Diana, pero me engaño a mí misma. La verdad es que se siente tan bien. Ella se siente tan bien.

Hago el amago de tirarla para atrás, recostando su espalda sobre el colchón, de nuevo. Me afirmo con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo y empujo su lengua fuera de mi boca para entrar a la de ella. Sorprendentemente esto no requiere mucho esfuerzo. Diana es sumisa y sólo se agarra de los hombros de mi camisa, apretándola. Sus mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente. En cuanto a mí, yo me tomo el atrevimiento de descubrir su boca y terminar lamiendo su paladar para luego separarme. La veo desde mi altura, con la respiración ardiente y su pecho subiendo y bajando errático. Su manos me sueltan, se deslizan lento por sobre mis clavículas y pechos y llegan hasta el botón más alejado de mi cuello y entonces, con un movimiento torpe y veloz, lo desabotona, no siendo su real intensión, por lo que se avergüenza y se aleja, mucho más roja que antes. Yo río.

\- ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que querías ayudarme a desvestir?

\- N-no me refería a-a eso…

Vuelvo a regalarle una sonrisa, que ella ignora girando el rostro, lo que me da una invitación descarada a su garganta. Me acerco lento y respiro sobre ella, acariciando con mi nariz la suave y perfumada piel de su cuello. Siento que se sacude debajo de mí y espera atenta mi siguiente movimiento, que no tardo en ejecutar. La beso delicadamente, succionando un poco, y luego resbalo con mi lengua hasta llegar al hueco entre sus pechos. Diana suspira pesado. Continúo dejando besos por su cuello, aterrizando en su barbilla, entonces me separo, arreglo su cabello con una mano y con la otra sostengo una de sus piernas, para que la pose sobre mi espalda, logrando que enrollara ambas en mi cintura y que sus brazos acorralaran a mi cuello. Ahora fue ella quien me besó, pero además, su cadera se movió insinuante, mostrando una suerte de desesperación en sus reacciones, que no le conocía.

¿Y ahora?

Trago pesado, pues creo que he llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para no seguir más. Así que dejo caer un poco de mi peso sobre Diana e inconscientemente cargo un área sensible en ella, que la hace jadear resueltamente. Sus dientes se aprietan. Y yo miro hacia abajo para entender qué es lo que acabo de hacer. Sólo la rocé, no sería para tanto, a decir verdad. Pero al parecer ella estaba muy sensible, así que proseguí con un vaivén, para saber si aquello le gustaba. Esperadamente sí lo hizo y los gestos de su rostro se volvieron estreñidos y sofocantes. Comenzó a soltar gemidos constantes de su boca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y debo admitirlo, el movimiento era excitante. Pronto ella envolvió sus manos en mi cabello, desatando mi colita, no me gustó mucho que lo hiciera, pero todavía así no diría nada. Entonces murmuró:

\- A-Akko – Llamándome apenas, sus dedos bajaron por mis brazos hasta sostenerme de las muñecas, forzándome específicamente la derecha, para que la moviese lentamente por su pecho y bajase por su vientre, que se levantaba y erizaba como el lomo de un gato – ¿Pu-puedes…?

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

Diana asintió antes de siquiera terminar la frase y cerró sus ojos, esperando a que yo hiciera algo. Pasé saliva por mi garganta, dudando un instante.

Éste era el siguiente paso ¿No?

Tomé aire profundo y arrastré mi mano hasta llegar al borde de sus _panties,_ aguardando en aquel lugar. Después de algunos segundos, me animé a seguir y puse dos de mis dedos sobre su ingle, sin cruzar la tela de su ropa interior. Diana tembló al instante. Eso le debió de ser muy estimulante.

Volví a tragar y mi mano se movió con cautela sobre ella, conquistando varios de sus suspiros entrecortados. Sonreí viendo sus dientes apretarse sobre su labio inferior, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus puños se agarraban de las sábanas bajo ella. Se veía encantadora así.

Me acerqué al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí juguetonamente, esperando otro jadeo de su parte. Luego escalé al siguiente nivel y escudriñé con mi mano el interior de sus panties. Su piel en esa zona era suave y estaba límpida, sin ningún vello a la vista. Eso me desencajó ¿En serio ninguno, ninguno? Bajé su ropa para cerciórame, y ahí estaba su sexo completamente lampiño; Ni asomo de vellos rubios, que era lo que me esperaba.

¿Ven?

Ni siquiera se debe preocupar por eso. Es perfecta.

Sucumbí a ante la idea de que esto sería así y proseguí con mi tarea, acariciando en círculos el pequeño monte de su intimidad, que se sentía húmedo y palpitante. Esto es extraño, pero tengo una gran curiosidad por hacerlo, en especial cuando Diana hace esos gestitos estreñidos en su cara, como si le doliese. Já. Seguí jugando hasta que sus caderas se empujaron contra mi mano y una nueva idea nació en mí. Con tres dedos bajé hasta sus labios inferiores, separándolos con dos de ellos e introduciendo el de en medio. Su interior era cálido y húmedo, podía sentir que sus paredes se apretaban en mí y pulsaba, constante, yendo hacia dentro. Diana gimió en voz alta y apretó mi mano entre sus piernas. Yo la miré entendiendo que aquello le molestase, mayormente si yo intentaba sacarlo. Entonces abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada a lo que yo hacía, hecho que me puso nerviosa y quise retirarme y parar, pero como me veía con tanta intensidad, me fue imposible retractarme. Ella mordió sus dedo índice y esperó a que continuara, siguiendo el movimiento con sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo. ¡Cielos! Ese maldito movimiento ¡¿Qué tiene con él?!

Deslicé la punta de mi lengua por el contorno de mi boca, sintiendo la sangre hervir, y tragué pesado mientras forzaba mi muñeca a moverse repetidamente con tal de seguir los pasos de Diana. Sus suspiros se hicieron también más agudos. Su carita lo decía todo, ella estaba burbujeando fuera el éxtasis, con el sudor corriendo por su frente y mejillas, aterrizando en su cuello hasta empapar su pecho, que marcaba pulso por cada respiración dada, cada una más apresurada que la anterior. Y su garganta dejaba salir maullidos tímidos que se perdían en el murmullo del clima. Ella estaba completamente entregada a lo que yo hiciera y eso era particular en sí. Además, con los segundos, mi nombre aparecía más veces entre sus labios y sus quejidos ahora eran peticiones de algo más.

El calor aumentó.

Esta sensación que recorre mi cuerpo al advertir el estado mismo de Diana me hace temblar. Temblar mucho. Quisiera que esa expresión en su rostro jamás se fuera, que se quedara así conmigo para siempre, aunque sé que eso es imposible, sólo a veces lo pienso.

Finalmente, opté por inclinarme de nuevo a ella y besarla en los labios, bajando por su barbilla y deteniéndome en su cuello, el cual mordí descaradamente, lamiéndolo luego para apaciguar el ardor que posiblemente dejé, pues su piel se enrojeció. Diana ató sus manos en mi cabello, pero esto no me detuvo, continué bajando por su pecho hasta estarme en medio de sus dos senos, que seguían moviéndose gracias a su errática respiración.

Sobre la tela, descendí besando su piel sobre la tela de su pijama, pasando por sus costillas y siguiendo la línea alba de su vientre, entonces levanté el camisón, hasta dejarlo un poco más abajo del final de sus pechos, retiré mi mano de su intimidad y me detuve breves segundos en saborear el cremoso sabor de su cuerpo. Subí y bajé por su vientre en más de una ocasión y, al final, me propuse llegar un poco más abajo, donde otro par de labios esperaban por ser besados. Ok, voy a admitirlo, esto en mi vida entera será lo más raro que he hecho, pero quiero hacerlo. Mordí mi labio inferior antes de llevar mi propia boca hasta el sexo de Diana y atraparlo, produciendo instantáneamente un gemido de su parte, escurriéndose sobre las sábanas. Ella estaba fuera de sí. Separé un poco sus piernas y entonces lo hice, barrí mi lengua sobre su intimidad y lo disfruté. Disfruté que temblara, que jadeara y que sus manos apretaran más mi cara sobre sí misma. Al parecer Diana estaba gozando más que yo, de todas maneras.

Seguí acariciándola mientras, a veces, empujaba mi lengua más dentro de ella, esperando sus reacciones venir. Su estómago se había hundido para este punto, y sus manos, antes sobre mí, habían ido a parar de nuevo a las sábanas para apretarlas, mientras ella se estremecía sin mucho aguante. Sus jadeos aumentaron de manera exponencial y algo me dijo que ella pronto se cansaría. Así que me apresuré en terminar mi tarea, masajeando más profundo, sintiendo su humedad por completo dentro de mí. La mordí y ella gritó y gruñó, como maldiciéndome por ello. Yo sonreí y continué hasta que de un momento u otro, fui empapada por una sustancia ajena a mí, salpicando mi boca. Me aparté casi de inmediato, a la vez que escuchaba a Diana gemir por última vez, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Su cuerpo, antes tenso, ahora estaba totalmente relajado, pero agitado.

Yo limpié mi boca con la manga de mi camisa, sintiendo una amargura inusual entre mis labios, que luego de un tiempo descubrí que provenía de Diana. Claro, de quién más. Aterricé a su lado y la observé, ella todavía jadeando entrecortado. Sonreí viéndola combatir con su descontrol y me decidí por abrazarla, como ella aprovechaba la oportunidad para apegarse a mí y esconder su rostro completamente rojo del alcance de mis ojos. Algo tonto, porque ya la había visto en peores condiciones.

\- _Diana_ – La llamé riendo, a la vez que acariciaba su cabello para darle algo de confianza. Ella no me respondió – Oye ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás avergonzada?

\- Cierra la boca – Gruñó en respuesta y se abrazó más fuerte a mí, enredando sus piernas a las mías. Yo la cubrí con las sábanas para que recuperará algo más de su decencia característica. Creo que podría sentirse vulnerable estándose con esas fachas y, digo, quién no, si yo también me sentiría incómoda estando a medio vestir delante de otra persona que no fuera mi madre.

Esto es alucinante. Acabo de llegar a otro nivel. Diana está junto a mí, casi desnuda

¡O sea, que ya la vi desnuda!

¡Diana ya no esconde absolutamente nada de mí! Ni siquiera un sabor, debo admitir. Eso sólo significa que…

\- ¡Oh, no puede ser! – Salté en mi puesto, haciendo que Diana me viera con molestia y sorpresa a la vez. Sentimientos que yo entendía.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede ahora? – Masculló, viéndome con desconcierto. Yo sonreí ampliamente antes de contestarle y la abracé fuertemente, como queriendo cortarle la respiración.

\- ¡Esto significa que tú me gustas, Diana! ¡Já, y yo te gusto a ti!

Ella se me quedó viendo un rato, con la cara hecha un acertijo. No parecía conforme con lo que acababa de oír, como si le hubiese hablado de algo completamente estúpido. Pero no había razones para ello, me refiero a que es obvio que yo le gusto, sino por qué otra razón me dejaría haberle hecho todo lo que le hice. Inflé mis mejillas comenzando a enojarme, entonces Diana me habló, confundida:

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te enojas?

\- ¿Por qué te enojas tú? Yo no dije nada malo…

\- No has dicho nada malo, Akko. Sí me gustas – Sonreí – Creí que eso era bastante obvio… No me digas que recién ahora te das cuenta.

\- No, no… claro que no – Rasqué mi cabeza, mirando en otra dirección – Me pareció que tú no te habías dado cuenta.

Diana sonrió, lo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo. Y seguido de ello, atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo, besándome directamente en los labios, ahogando una sonrisa en ellos. Su lengua se asomó a saludarme también y después se alejó, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo, Akko – Sonreí, reanudando nuestro beso.

\- Cada noche…

* * *

 _Si notas alguna falta de ortografía, como digo en todos mis fanfics: ¡Un hechicero lo hizo!_

 _Muchas Gracias por su atención y espero se hayan entretenido, porque no soy buena creando este contenido y la verdad me costó mucho._

 _L-lauriet_


End file.
